I Hate Hockey
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: A oneshot about a clumsy Bella in Gym class. What happened to her happened to me! So have fun reading this at my expense! R&R!


**Updated Author's Note: I have just modified some of this story to make it sound a little more like Bella. I felt like some parts needed some work. **

**Author's Note: Okay, this actually happened to me within the week. So I wrote about it. What happened to Bella is exactly what happened to me. (Except the fact that she has a family of vampires as her best friends) It was the most embarrasing thing that has happened to me in a while, so I hope you have fun reading about it at my expense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I played absent-mindedly with an apple on my lunch tray. Alice nearly gave me a heart attack as she suddenly jumped into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Edward, most likely reading her mind, joined in. They both were practically in hysterics. What on earth were they laughing about? I just stared at them completely confused. The two of them, remembering that they were in a public place, made an attempt to calm themselves.

"Umm...what the hell was that all about?" I asked. Edward just shook his head pressing his lips tight together, like he was supressing laughter.

"Nothing, Bella," he said. Definitely supressing laughter. Alice let a small giggle escape. I turned to Emmett, who was across the table from me, trying to understand what had just happened. He had no clue either; he looked from Alice to Edward with one eyebrow raised, and then shrugged. Rosalie shot them a 'maybe they are crazy after all' look and continued staring out a cafeteria window. I sighed, frustrated. I would figure all of this out sooner or later.

Once we were in Biology, Edward seemed like he was still on the verge of laughing. It was so _frustrating_. He would not tell me what this was all about. I went through all of Biology, extremely irritated. I was letting my curiosity get the best of me. Every once and a while, I would glance sideways at Edward through narrowed eyes. He would look at me, too and smile angelically. Once the bell rang for me to go to Gym, I groaned. Edward helped me gather my books and started laughing again.

"Edward, what is so funny?" I asked through my teeth. He looked up at me and let one small chuckle escape.

"Nothing, Bella," he answered. I scowled at him and he laughed. He walked me to the front door of the Gym and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful today, alright?" Edward said with a smile. I was confused by the comment. We both knew that I was clumsy and couldn't walk across a flat, stable surface without injuring myself or someone else who was standing too close. And my balance issues were way worse in Gym, but Edward had never really said anything like this before. I nodded with a curious look at him. He laughed at my facial expression before turning to walk away. I sighed angrily and opened the door to the gym. I changed into my uniform in the girl's locker room, gritting my teeth the whole time. After I was dressed, I walked out, heading to the gym, muttering under my breath. But, as if I couldn't become any more annoyed, I was suddenly proven wrong. Mike Newton stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, Bella," he said cheerfully. I forced a smile. I still thought of him as a golden retriever.

"Hi, Mike," I answered back as friendly as I could manage.

"I am excited. We are starting hockey today," he said with way more enthusiasm than necessary. I can see his wagging tail.

"Joy," I mumbled under my breath. We walked into the gym together. Coach Clapp was handing out hockey sticks to everyone. He threw one at me and I made a fool of myself as I tried to catch it.

"Swan, you are on defense for the red team!" the coach called. What was that supposed to mean? I don't speak Gym. I heard another girl get called on defense for the red team; I followed her lead. I stood beside her holding my hockey stick, waiting for the game to begin. The wooden stick felt like a weapon in my hands. Mike was on the other team and he was on offense, so he couldn't help me out. I began to feel slightly nervous as I watched him walk to the other end of the gym. I bit my lip; I vowed that I would not hurt anyone because of my epic klutziness during the game.

Coach Clapp walked to the middle of the court and dropped an orange colored puck onto the ground. Mike and a kid named Daniel, who was on my team, battled for the puck. Mike won it over and hit it right past me. My team groaned, but I had no clue what I was supposed to do. I blushed. Mike struggled to get it into the net because we had a good goalie, but he managed to score anyway. Then, to my extreme displeasure, the coach called my name.

"Swan! You aren't supposed to let the puck get past you! That's the whole point of being on _defense_!" he yelled at me. I felt my cheeks turn crimson because of the embarrassment. I tightened my hands around the stick, ready to try again. Daniel and Mike were back at the middle of the court. Coach Clapp dropped the puck. Mike ended up with the puck _again_ and was coming towards me. I tensed my arms and legs as he came and then I turned in an awkward position to hit the puck. Unfortunately, I aimed too high. Way too high. I hit Mike in the worst spot that I possibly could and if I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. I jumped, surprised at what I had done, and threw my hockey stick up into the air. It came back down and hit me on the head so hard that I fell down onto the gym floor. Mike was on the ground as well, screaming in pain.

"I am so sorry," I said as I got up off of the ground, rubbing my now bruised head. Coach Clapp came over to Mike.

"Son, do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asked. Mike got up from the ground and put his hands on his knees.

"No, I think I will be okay," he said, sounding out of breath. Then, he straightened up and waddled over to the other side of the gym. I felt my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red as the coach looked at me.

"Do you need ice for your head?" he asked in a droning and non-sympathetic voice. I shook my head.

"Maybe you should just sit out for a while." I just nodded and didn't bother saying anything. I was jumping up and down with joy on the inside. I didn't want to have to inflict any more injuries on myself or anyone else. Mike waddled over to me.

"Wow, nice hit, Bella. You should take up lacrosse or baseball. Is your head okay?" he asked with unnecessary worry in his voice. I shrugged.

"I have had worse. I am sorry about...well...what just happened," I apologized with a sheepish smile. Mike smiled and turned to go back and play more hockey. I shook my head in disbelief; he was crazy. If I had been hit there I would have used that excuse to sit out of Gym for a while...or a week. I propped myself up against the wall and watched the boring hockey game. Once it was finished, I rushed off to the locker room, really eager to just go home. I changed faster than I thought possible and rushed out of the gym door. Edward was waiting for me with a big smile on his face.

"How is your head?" he asked. I groaned.

"That is what you were keeping from me earlier, isn't it?" I asked. Edward nodded, still smiling.

"So, is Newton okay?" I scowled at him and ignored the question. I stomped over to the silver Volvo and Edward opened the door for me. I hopped in without a look at him, and then I heard a high voice calling my name.

"Bella! Bella!" I turned around and saw the tiny Alice running at human pace towards the car.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted. She smiled and flashed her set of ultra white teeth.

"How is your head, Bella?" she asked, supressing laughter. I slapped my hands over my eyes and groaned.

"You are going to tease me about that, too!?" I shrieked. Alice laughed.

"Sorry! It's not my fault that Edward is also teasing you," she said.

"So you both knew about it, but didn't care to warn me? That was absolutely humiliating!" I yelled. Alice and Edward laughed.

"Sorry, Bella. But it was funny. And if we had told you what was really going to happen, Newton wouldn't have gotten what he deserved," Alice chirped.

"She has a point," Edward agreed. I rolled my eyes. In the rearview mirror, I saw Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's drive by in the glossy, red convertible. Alice's jaw dropped.

"How dare they just leave me! I will get a ride with you guys," she said, like it was the worst sacrifice to make. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's dramatic little show. She hopped into the back seat and Edward turned on some soft, classical music. I didn't want to have to go back to gym ever again. I didn't know if Coach Clapp was going to let me play a sport that acquired an object, but I could care less about that. I didn't know if Mike was mad at me because of my inevitable clumsiness; he seemed to take it okay. But I did know one thing, I hate hockey.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? I hope it was good. Read and Review!**


End file.
